Heteractis
Heractis is Nightgazer the nightwingg's OC. Please do not steal this character or edit anything on his page. He was made for the Villan character contest. '' '' You notice the pale green Seawing slipping out of his sleeping cave, and a flash of silver catches your eye as a beam of moonlight shines down on him. He is moving fairly quickly, so you can't tell exactly what it was, but you have a feeling that whatever he's doing isn't something good. Appearance: You look over at the pale green Seawing as he speaks to the rest of the council. His eyes dart around nervously as he fidgets with his talons and picks at the edges of his scales on his wrists. His head is held low, in a submissive posture. The dragon has a tall, lanky build, and would most likely seem intimidating if he didn't hold himself in a submissive posture. The scales near his wrists are chipped and scratched, especially near the edges. His claws are rough and have several niches and many scratches, although, they seem incredibly sharp, you notice. He has a a narrow head shape, and his expression is nervous and worrisome, his bloodshot eyes glancing around. His glowscales are smaller than average, oddly, and you recall earlier this morning that when he stopped to talk to a pale blue seawing, his glowscales didn't flash as brightly as usual. His horns are incredibly twisted and curled, and the tips curl up so that they're curling all the way around by the time that they stop. He has incredibly light scales for a Seawing, which is pale spring green, with an even lighter tea green eye ridge. His horns are a nyanza color, and so are his gills, fins and underbelly. His glowscales are a Caribbean green, but then start becoming darker as his tail becomes lighter, and turn into that nyanza color that his horns and gills are. The glowscales become a lincon green, and his fins become a Caribbean green. His claws are dark brown, and his eyes are the same color as his glowscales by his face. His ears fade to the same lincon green, and the left one has a scar over it and the left side of his face has a scar that goes from the top of his mouth to the bottom. Suddenly, you realize that the queen has dismissed the council, and you slowly swim away. Personality: You suddenly feel cold eyes watching you, and you turn around to see the dragon from before. he turns away, acting like he didn't do anything, but he did. You had managed to see the cold, dark look on his face as he stared at you. Odd for a dragon who was so sumbmissive,' or maybe he wasn't'? You turn around and keep swimming, but your mind continues to think. Is he plotting '''to '''kill you? you wonder. Or maybe plotting to kill the queen! You think. No, your just being over reactive. But maybe he is a murderer? Suddenly, a force runs into you, knocking you down to the sea floor. You turn around and get up, expecting to see playing dragonets, but you see the pale green Seawing instead. Your eyes narrow suspiciously, before flashing to him, What's your name? He responds, Heteractis, and sorry about running into you. ''He has the same '''sumbmissive posture' as before, but you can tell that he's up to something. You don't respond and he swims away, but as you turn to do the same, you spot something in the sand. You gasp as you realize that a sharp and huge edge of a shell would've sunk into your head if you had been any closer, and that would have resulted in..... You tremble at the thought, but quickly recover by taking a deep breath. You had to investigate Heteractis further. History You swim quickly to Heteractis's house, it was time for council, but you had called in sick, and her majesty had dismissed you from today's council. You hated lying to the queen, or really, your mother, but it wasn't completely a lie, you did feel a bit sick to your stomach today, especially now, and it only got worse the closer that you got to his house. You slowly swim into his den, it's small and looks like he's the only one here. You glance around, before seeing a picture of him and two other seawings. You admire it for a moment, before clearing your thoughts and starting to look around. Then suddenly, you find something. A book. More like a notebook actually. You pick it up and swim away, and out of his house and back to yours . You sit down on your sleeping ledge, and start reading. Tuesday, 2/04 Dear journal, This is my first time writing in a journal, so I think this is how it works? Anyway, mother sent us out to play today, and when father got home, he showed us the summer palace! It was so cool. He said that it was a bit smaller than the one before, because the one before was made by animus magic, and this one was made by talons. I asked mother about animus magic tonight during dinner, and she said that it could be a very useful thing, or a horrible thing, and said that most dragons who have it, become dark and cold. Some even loose their minds! If I had animus magic, I would use it for good. _____ Wendsday 3/04 father was framed! The queen says that she'll lock him up for the rest of her life because he stole her jewlery and gold and treasures. He didn't do that! He would never lie to us! Aiptasia seems very upset, Octineon just seems....cold. I don't think he knows what to think. You pause at that page, noticing how the handwriting was messier than the first. _____ Thursday 4/04 Father....he's dead. The queen killed him. She just killed him. Mother is devestated. She doesn't want to do anything. _____ Friday 6/04 Mother won't get up. I'm hungry and so are Tasia and Oct. They've been whispering to eachother when i'm not around, althought, I am the youngest. _____ Monday 9/04 We're forced to steal and scavenge because of mother. I'm scared that the queen will catch us. _____ Monday 2/06 She caught us. We're banished from the kingdom because of our families trickery. _____ Wendsday 22/12 It's been a year. Oct is really injured. I don't know if he'll survive. _____ Thursday 23/12 Oct's gone. He's dead. _____ Friday 31/12 Tasia says were moving to Possibility. She wonders why we didn't go there in the first place. _____ Saturday 8/01 Tasia got a job. I'm plotting my revenge. The queen will die. _____ Wendsday 8/01 I left. Tasia doesn't know where I am, but I left her with a note. I plan to act normal, submissive even. Then, I kill the queen and anyone who tries to stop me. That was the last page, and next to it, you see a spot where paper was ripped out. You tuck the notebook in a small nook, before going to bed. Abilities and Weaknesses: ''Physical: Heteractis doesn't seem all to strong, although his claws are very sharp and he knows how to kill. Academic: Heteractis is very, very smart and minipulitive. He knows how to get things done. Tribal: Heteractis has glowscales that don't flash as brightly as other Seawings. His tail is also a lot thinner than most seawings, and makes it so that he can't make a splash that is very large. Other than that, Heteractis has normal Seawing abilities. 'Realationships: ''Feel free to ask if you want any of your OC's in here!'' '''His mother- '''Heteractis never had a very good relationship with his mother, especially after she left them. '''His father- '''Heteractis loved his father very much, his death is mainly what drove him to having to plot to kill the queen. '''Octineon: '''Heteractis loved his brother, but his death also made him plot. '''Aiptasia: '''Heteractis loves his dear sister and would protect her with his life, and ensuring that the queen is dead will let him make sure that she is safe. YOUR OC'S: ''TBA''''' Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg) Category:Occupation (Other)